treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
カテゴリ:Items
Items are collectible objects that can be obtained through the game, their application vary greatly and depends on their type and special characteristics. The value of items is completely subjective, some can provide significant power increments to all characters as others will have no use outside specific conditions. The only common characteristic that all items share are name, sprite/icon, weight and NPC selling price, the latter two with zero as a possible value. Inventory and Item Types All items obtained through the game will be allocated in the character inventory (F2), this feature categorizes items based and also offers tools to search and sort items inside this structure. The most important characteristic of inventory is the maximum carry capacity, this value is set at a minimum of 8 000 and is what determines how many items a single character can carry. Exceeding this limit will cause the character to have a massive drop in , become incapable of purchasing items in NPC shops and collect items from the floor, it's still possible to obtain items that are sent to the inventory directly such as market purchases and storage operations. As the main categorization element, inventory sets the major item groups in individual tabs, items within those groups have either common key properties or only interact with items in the same group. The common way for items to be displayed is by having a single entry in the inventory and inform the amount obtained over their icon, all items that have the potential to own unique information within themselves will be sorted as individual units, such as enchantment effects, special bonuses or EXP progression. Categories= |-| Complete Inventory Distribution= Sorting Inventory It is possible to automatically sort the inventory (F2), these are quantity, weight, name, grade and level. Some options will only be available to certain item groups, when used all the groups that share that option will be sorted, regardless of the selected tab. By default the inventory will be sorted by name, even if another sorting is selected it will go back to this configuration upon changing channel or map. Sorting Options= |-| Compatibility= Discarding and Locking Items Items can be discarded by dragging them out of the inventory (F2), those that have unit counter will open a prompt to enter the amount, after that a new prompt will appear requesting confirmation on the action. For equipment with grade or higher an additional prompt with a typing request will appear. Locking items is also possible, clicking on the lock icon will enter the lock mode, in it any item clicked will receive the lock status preventing it to be used on any action aside persistent use, locked equipment can still be worn by the character. Actions that require the item to be registered might stop working if entering lock mode during the process, this can be reverted by pressing the Esc key. Clicking on the lock icon again will disable the lock mode. Storage There are two features to safely store items outside the character inventory - personal storage and team storage. The first requires 20 silver per operation, taking item stacks as a single operation, and is exclusive to the character using it. On one side it each account gains more storage slots when creating new characters, however it will also lose them on character deletion and any storage expansion will be personal to the character it was used. Team storage is shared among all characters and can used to transfer items within a single account, as a disadvantage it has less slots and harder expansion methods. Storing items is important for two reasons, keeping the weight low and managing item stacking. All items that are stacked in a single counter are limited to the cap of 32 767 units as the value is stored in an INT 16 variable, the game will cancel any operation related to the item if the character tries to bypass that number. This restriction applies to all characters, their personal storages and team storage individually, as such it can be bypassed by moving items through characters and storages. Both storages can be expanded, personal storage with TP and team storages with silver, also with collection completion and achievements, and in both cases the price will increase for each following expansion. Trade Restrictions All items are subject to four transference operations, known as trade restrictions - Shop, Market, Team Storage and Personal. This is informed as a table in the end of every item tooltip and its cells colors, light means able and dark means unable. This restrictions can change if the item properties are altered, this also applies to trades performed where one of the players don't have a token. For stackable items this will be displayed bellow the item type through the Untradable Items counter. Category:Content